sayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Reasoned Advice
This is the second SAYER bonus episode released as part of the main feed of the show. Synopsis Thanks to the awesome community support on the SAYER Patreon we are thrilled to bring you the third of our 12 annual bonus episodes. SAYER answers your questions as submitted on the GeeklyInc forum Dear SAYER thread or on ask.fm/iamsayer. Further Information To demonstrate how much Ærolith Dynamics cares about its employees, SAYER makes a Typhon-wide broadcast to answer questions posed by residents. One resident doubts that they are being scheduled adequate rest and recreation time, and wants to know how they can overcome a resulting depression. SAYER assures the resident that their sleep schedule is almost assuredly survivable and asks if they have attempted to bounce a bouncy ball requisitioned for them. It additionally reassures that a happy resident is a productive resident. Another resident (revealed at the end of the question to be Dr. John Caulfield) asks if it is possible that someone has smuggled bees onto Typhon, as he is certain he heard an insect buzz past his ear while reading; he admits that it may also be possible that the sounds are hallucinations caused by a mold growing in his room. Additionally, he expresses concern that Tony is in the vents again and wants to know if anything can be done. SAYER answers that he should be well aware that it is impossible to smuggle living creatures in from Earth, and that if there were mold growing in Dr. Caulfield's quarters, it would register on a bioscan. As such, it posits that the doctor may be suffering from some deeper issue causing him to lose his grip on reality. A resident working in the Ærolith Dynamics Objective Interim Weapons Development and Delivery Department details a series of intrusive thoughts they are having, in the form of questions and concerns about the work they are doing and about its worth. They specifically note that their job affords them much time to think. SAYER assures that solutions are underway for all of the listed problems. This resident's job is one that might someday be done by a construct, it explains, and in the meantime, a new weapon is being put into production the following day. This new device is a type of aerial coil gun which can target autonomously and through walls, and the resident will be tasked with making sure the new units meet production standards, lest they accidentally activate and kill the residents producing them. As such, SAYER expects that the resident's mind will be occupied and that they will not suffer from their intrusive thoughts. It further notes that while the resident may not know what enemy weapons are being developed to fight, the enemies of Typhon are many and must be actively crushed. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash, who also wrote this episode. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here.Category:Episodes Category:Season two Category:Bonus Episodes